


Secrets That We Keep

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Lost, The Dresden Files (Bookverse)
Genre: Crossover, Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's volunteering at a homeless shelter (through no choice of her own), and meets Sayid there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets That We Keep

"Do I really have to go?" Molly asked. "I've been there every night this week…"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's Wednesday, grasshopper. The agreement was every night for two weeks, I distinctly remember deciding on that with your parents."

"I've learnt my lesson… I have to think about what the other person needs before I get involved. I know that. Really."

Harry nodded. "Uh-huh. Two weeks. Out of the car."

"Fine. Another evening in the cold for the poor apprentice, then," she grumbled as she got out of the car.

Harry said goodbye, and drove away leaving Molly outside the homeless shelter where she'd been volunteered. She sighed and went inside to sign in with the shelter's manager.

According to the rota for that evening, Molly was on soup kitchen duty – which was good, because it mean she got to stay inside, where it was warm. As she read the rota on the wall, she saw that another name had been written in pencil next to her own.

Curiously, she caught the manager's attention. "Judy, is there someone new here tonight?"

"Oh, yes, he showed up this evening. I put him on the soup kitchen with you, is that all right?"

"Yeah. I just wondered."

"All right then, dear."

Molly hung her coat up in the cloakroom, then grabbed an apron and went through to the dining room where the soup urns were set up. There weren't many people in yet, so it was easy to spot the new volunteer – a man who looked about Harry's age, with dark curly hair tied back. She went over.

"Hey, you must be the new guy…"

He looked up from the bread he was slicing. "Hello. Yes, that's right. I suppose you volunteer here as well?"

"Well, I got volunteered… I'm Molly, by the way."

"Sayid," he said, extending a hand. Molly shook it quickly.

"So have you done much volunteering before?"

"A little. I've been travelling a lot lately. I try to do something wherever I go."

"Cool idea. Been anywhere fun?"

"I think perhaps we have different definitions of 'fun'. But I have been to a lot of different places. How did you get volunteered?"

"Well, I got in some trouble… nothing serious or anything, but my parents were disappointed…"

"Ah, yes…"

"Yeah, _disappointed_ is always so much worse than just angry, isn't it? Anyway, my dad knows Judy, the manager here, and they decided that I should spend some time helping out here until I learn my lesson." It wasn't the whole truth – Judy was someone Harry knew, not her dad – but explaining how she knew Harry to a total stranger didn't seem like the best idea.

"Is it working?"

She shrugged. "I guess. I've got… kind of a new perspective, you know? And… don't tell anyone I said this, but it's sort of fun as well. Some of these guys have pretty cool stories."

"Really? That will be interesting…"

"Uh-huh…" Molly looked at her fellow volunteer curiously. "I'm more interested in your story. What brings you here, Sayid?"

He hesitated before he answered. "It's like I said. I'm travelling, doing some volunteer work when I can. It's not that exciting."

"Huh." She didn't believe him. She knew there was _something_ he wasn't saying, and she had a feeling it was something unusual. She was about to ask again, but she stopped herself. She told herself firmly that if he didn't want to tell her everything, that was his choice. There would always be a chance to ask him later, she rationalised.

The rest of the evening, they were both busy handing out food and then cleaning up afterwards. At the end of the night she signed out, and waited for Judy, who was giving her a lift home (as agreed with her parents).

As Judy drove away from the shelter, Molly decided that she was actually looking forward to the next night's volunteering, now that she had someone interesting to talk to. Besides, she still had to find out what Sayid was hiding.


End file.
